monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Toralei Stripe
Toralei Stripe is an orange werecat who first appeared in the webisode "Scream Building". She is good friends with Meowlody and Purrsephone, fellow werecats, and is an ally of sorts to Nefera de Nile. Toralei is a definite mean girl, who delights in bringing others misery, but she also has a soft spot for those in need, finding no satisfaction in bringing down someone who already is down. Toralei and her posse functioned as consist antagonists of the show for the most part of Volume 2. Appearances In the cartoon, Toralei is voiced by America Young. In "Fright On!", Toralei was seen only at the beginning, taunting the ghouls as usual. She was later seen at the party, dancing with Dougey after stealing him from a backgrouder girl. Toralei took her usual role of antagonist in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" after not being invited to Draculaura's Sweet 1600. She took this to heart and, after overhearing Draculaura's story about Valentine, invited him back to Monster High by using her incanny ability of mimicking. The two schemed to destroy Draculaura and Clawd's relationship, Toralei willing to go at any cost, but eventually being thwarted in the end, facing even more humiliation after the ghouls splashed mud all over her. Toralei did not have much of a part in Escape From Skull Shores, seeing as she only was seen at the carnival, at which she fell in a pit of tar. And, in "Ghouls Rule", Toralei did not play a main role, so to speak, but she did help her fellow students get back at the normies for what they did to the school. Personality She has a cat-like attitude, and is self-assured, with a touch of a sarcastic purr. In "Scream Building", she stands up for the fearleaders when Cleo critiques them, but it seems like it was more about taking Cleo down a peg. She is an opportunist and a manipulator, whose clique of followers never speak for themselves and do her bidding. She causes a lot of trouble for the ghouls, whether it's by revealing their secret routine to their fearleading rivals, texting rumors about them or spreading dissent by playing to people's insecurities. However shows a softer side to people in need of help, such as a troll named Teala and Cleo de Nile when she was new to fearleading. In light of this, in the cartoon she did actually do Lagoona a favor by forcing Gil to admit he lied and finally confront his parents about their judgmental views on salt monsters. Toralei also proved in "Monster Mashionals Part 2" that, while she is scheming and manipulating, she is also honest. While she will always do her best to come out on top, she feels that victory is pointless if it is earned by cheating. Physical Description Toralei has orange skin (or fur), with a darker orange spot around her eye. She has dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. She sports an "emo" styled hairdo, her bangs being longer than her actual hair. She has green eyes, and her pupils are catlike slits. Classic Monster Just like Purrsephone and Meowlody, Toralei is a werecat. According to the folklore, they are humans who transforms to human-like cats, panthers or tigers. Werecats are very similar to werewolves, because werecats are also known as "shape-shifters". Werecats are not featured as often as werewolves in popular culture. But a notable movie with werecats is Cat People (1942) directed by Val Lewton. It tells the story of a young woman, who believes herself to be a descendant of a race of people who turn into cats. Relationships Family According to her 'Campus Stroll' diary, she lives in a steady household with two loving parents. Due to Toralei describing Purrsephone and Meowlody as "like sisters" to her, it seems Toralei is an only child. Friends Along with Toralei's introduction in "Scream Building" came the introduction of the twin cat girls Meowlody and Purrsephone, whom Toralei in her 'Campus Stroll' diary describes to be like sisters to her. She has made enemies of many of the Monster High ghouls, declaring Cleo an enemy in "Witch Trials" after she wasn't reinstated on the squad, and causing trouble for the team during their fearleading camp and trials. In "Queen of the Scammed" she texted everyone that Cleo and the squad are going to stay over night at Monster High on Friday the 13th. But they fail when the ghouls stay overnight. One fact is for sure: she's definitely not friends with Cleo de Nile. According from Cleo's 'School's Out' diary reveals that Toralei and the werecat sisters are on the squad because of her older sister Nefera and is apparently still in touch with her, the diary also states that Nefera is a "cat person" which may extend their acquaintanceship. In the webisode "The Nine Lives of Toralei", she seems to be friends with Spectra because she makes a news segment on her. At the end of the webisode, Toralei states that she loves the segment. Romance Toralei isn't dating or looking to date anyone at the moment. However, during the first party in "Fright On!", she stole Dougey from one of the backgrounders so he would dance with her instead. Dolls Campus Stroll Torelei.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Toralei Stripe doll 267738 219703574733717 100000822295407 545679 162685 n.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Toralei Stripe art Torelei 3.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Toralei Stripe in the webisodes *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' December 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' W9117 :Toralei wears a sleeveless red dress with diagonal black and white stripes. She combines this with a short, black leather jacket with studded collar and red lining, and a pair of black torn pants. She sports mismatched red gloves, the one on the right being a plain glove only covering the index finger and the thumb, the one on the left being a full glove sporting silver studs and a back-hole. There's an orange scarf with a Skullette mark around her neck and a golden belt with silver buckle and Skullette imprint loosely secured around her waist. She wears three piercings in her ears - a silver stud in each and a silver ring in her left ear. She has black converse wedges with red heels, open toes, red shoelaces, and silver ankle-studs. The doll comes with a red and black handbag with a scratchmark over it and a yarn-based cat toy for strap, a Sweet Fangs figurine, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a diary. Both Toralei's San Diego Comic-Con International display and her stockphoto show her with an orange brush and orange doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those. Maul Session MaulGhoulToralei.jpg|'Maul Session' Toralei Stripe artwork Cursedcafe3.png|'Maul Session' Toralei Stripe outfit *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' November 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' W9126 :Toralei wears a black shirt with diagonal silver-dotted lines, combined with an orange and black checkered scarf. She sports a horizontal tiger print skirt in black and silver, as well as a silver studded belt. She wears glasses with one red lens and one blue lens. Her shoes are black with wedge heels and open toes. Draped over them are orange bandanas, and the front is decorated with silver studs. The outfit comes with a black and orange bag with a studded silver frame and handle and a stylized catface print, two yellow movie tickets, and a blue box of dead mice candy. Notes * The first part of her name comes from the Japanese word tora, meaning "tiger", ''making her name a pun on the words ''"tiger stripe". * Although she doesn't in the cartoon series, the official artwork posted on the Monster High Facebook page shows Toralei having a tail. In addition to that, on her artwork and doll, Toralei does not have visible fangs, while in the webisodes, she does. As well as the tail and fangs switching, Toralei has a cat-like nose in the webisodes, yet her official artwork and doll both have a normal human nose. * Her ability to mimic anyone's voice or accent is a reference to the term "copy cat". Meta Timeline * February 8, 2011: Toralei Stripe makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Scream Building". * February 11, 2011: Toralei Stripe's first name is revealed through a tweet by her voice actor (though misspelled as Torelei). * April 14, 2011: Toralei Stripe's first name is confirmed through "Witch Trials". * May 27, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Toralei Stripe. * June, 2011: Toralei Stripe makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary and Frankie's 'School's Out' diary. * July 15, 2011: Toralei Stripe's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * July 15, 2011: Toralei Stripe's profile art is revealed. * July 21, 2011: Toralei Stripe's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Early December, 2011: Toralei Stripe's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. Though the trademark is Toralei Stripe, the doll is sold as Toralei. * February 12, 2012: Toralei Stripe makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". * November 15, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Toralei. Gallery Webisode gallery dfbx.PNG|Toralei in Fearleading with Meowlody and Purrsephone, before they all quit. Fcgr.png|A purrfect landing! 67355823.jpg|Mean werekitties... 46882544713.jpg Hoodooyoulike.jpg|Toralei mimicking Cleo Scream Building - WE QUIT.jpg|Toralei, Meowlody, Purrsephone and several other fearleaders quitting the Squad. Toralei9.png ToraleiTrio Stink.png MonsterHigh-Toralei3.png|After being tricked into answering a math question. Woops.png|In the ghoul's room. ToraleitrioScared.jpg|Frightened Kitties Meow.PNG|Meow Toralei912371111.png|Toralei trying to get the pom-poms from Cleo. Meow_Toralei.png|"Meow" Pompom fight.JPG|Toralei and Cleo fighting over Pom-poms WerecatTrio_Taunt.png|Werecat Trio taunting Cleo's team. WerecatTrio1190021.PNG|The werecats show their claws. File900111.PNG|Toralei telling Nefera that they can beat Cleo's team without Nefera's tricks. SpectraToralei122.png|Talking with Spectra HeathToralei.jpg ScreenHunter_06 Mar. 06 14.30.jpg|Toralei Nervous CaptureB.JPG|Jail outfit ToraleiKitten2.PNG|Toralei as a kitten. Toralei.png|Say cheese! Muito fofo.png Feiaaaaaaaaaa.png Snapshot_73.png|Taunting clawdeen... Toraleiwiththecouncler..png Snapshot_188.png|The werecats in the "latest" fashion trend Snapshot_89.png WerecatTrio11900621.PNG|Aww! Besties! Werecat trio08766.PNG Werecat Trio111.png 0015.PNG Toralei.PNG Fearleaders Toralei Nefera Purrsephone Meowlody.PNG|Nefera with Toralei Stripe and the Werecat twins TV special gallery ToraleiWereCattwins445.PNG|The Kitties at the party in "Fright On!" Fright On! - Toralei Dougey dance.jpg|Dance like there's no tomorrow! Cuppii.png|Toralei getting ready to foil the Ghouls' plan shhhhh its all cool with toralei.png|Don't speak! Toralei and valentine.jpg Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (42).jpg Toralei-with-Purrsephone-Meowlody-3D-monster-high.png Trola.png 7593393250 b248fb85f3 h.jpg|Toralei in Ghouls Rule Werecats Escape From Skull Shores.jpg|Up to no good! 261 354755.png|Kitty playing with lazer! Monster high ghouls rule 3.png Monster high ghouls rule 2.png|"Are you kidding me?" Monster high ghouls rule 1.png Monster high ghouls rule.png Chilling At The Cafe.PNG|Toralei with The Ghouls in Scaris Merchandise gallery 83347210.jpg|Power Ghouls Toralei doll: Catastrophe Miscellaneous gallery Bio Toralei.PNG|Toralei Stripe Official Bio Tumblr - Toralei student style.jpg MaulGhoulToralei.jpg|Toralei hits the maul! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fear Squad members Category:Werecats Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:2011 dolls Category:Campus Stroll Category:Maul Session Category:Power Ghouls